Old Flame
by Evie Frost
Summary: Ben's little sis is back in town. Cassie will find out what happened 3 years ago to her and Johnny no matter what..or just slap the crap out of him.
1. Chapter 1

Old Flame

Summary: Well really it's about Ben's little sister Cassie who has been gone for about 3 years finally comes back to NYC. She hasn't seen what Ben looks like but has heard what happened to all of them. And to try and get Johnny back after the huge fight they had to make her leave. Hmmm ohhh the suspense.

Chapter 1

Looking over New York was always something Cassie loved to see. It made her smile but then frown at the same time. Having great and crappy memories at the same time. She called Ben that she was coming home today and to meet her at the airport. She felt her heart racing at the same time. She knew Johnny was going to be there and part of her just wanted to punch him in the face. The jackass who was always so worried about his adoring fans or should she say "girls"

"Men.." She mumbled. Though she hadn't seen Sue and Reed in forever and knew they would be happy to see her. As they landed the plane jerked around a bit then stopped.

"Time to face the music. Or I could just stay on here." She laughed then grabbed her backpack and headed off to get the rest of her stuff. As she leaned against the wall with her guitar and clothes in her bags she knew Ben probley was off doing something.

"Same old big bro." She walked out of the airport to see it snowing. She ran out to get a cab but they went right by her.

"Assholes..Great now I can walk to Reed's place. How much fun can I have." In her anger she started to walk. Seeing all the things that reminded her of Johnny, it made her want to cry. But she couldn't she wanted to be like Ben strong and to not let anyone get to her. Yeah that would be the day. Kicking at the snow all the memories just came back to her. The movies, all the great times but then someone ruined it. It pissed her off to the point of just not wanting to go to Reed's.

"Why should I just to see him flirting..DUH! Cassie you're here for Ben and his girlfriend Alicia, also for Sue and Reed. Don't be selfish." Soon she reached the Baxter building. Taking a deep breathe she went inside and went into the elevator. She yawned then just saw the numbers go up and up and up. Soon she was at the top and slowly walked out.

"Hello?..Ben? Sue?..Reed?" All she heard was the echo of her voice back.

"They forgot.." Her head hung low so her long red hair covered her face.

"Never leave a message with Ben again. Next time tell Reed he'll remember." She sighed then took off her coat revealing her black sweater.

"They should be home soon maybe..or not." She mumbled then leaned her head back to lay down on the couch. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a picture of everyone. It was from three years ago. It was Ben, Sue, Reed, Johnny, and herself. It was long before the accident in space and she wondered if Ben really changed that much. They all looked so happy and she wished that was still the case for her.

"Well maybe if I take a little cat nap they'll be home before I know it." She smiled then laid back down with a blanket off the couch.

"They'll all be so surprised..they.." She yawned once more then fell asleep not knowing they were just heading up the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Cassie slept Ben, Alicia, Johnny, Sue, and Reed popped out of the elevator. She moved a bit but it really didn't wake her up.

"I told you we were late. Reed that short cut sucked." Ben growled at him then went into the kitchen.

"Sorry Ben but I thought it was a shortcut. That guy messed me all up." Sue gave him a hug to make him feel better then saw the jacket on the floor.

"Ben is this your jacket on the floor." Ben shouted back no then looked at Johnny he was staring at something on the couch. Sue peaked over the side and saw Cassie sleeping there. She went around the side and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Cassie..wake up hun." She said rubbing her arm. Cassie moved a bit then slightly opened her eyes to see Sue. She sat up quickly then gave her a hug.

"Sue it's been so long you look amazing."

"It's good to see you too Cassie and look at that hair last time I saw you it was only to your shoulders." They laughed then Cassie got up after Sue told her Ben was in the kitchen. She peaked in and saw him and then guessed the girl next to him was Alicia. She ran up to him and covered his eyes. Though it was hard since she was about 5'2" and he was taller then him.

"Guess who." She giggled.

"Mmmm Cassie!" He shouted then turned around to pick her up.

"You little brat next time tell us where your going." He said putting her back down.

"Sorry but I'm fine now see. I brought back my guitar so we can chill like before." She said then looked at Alicia.

"I'm going to guess your Alicia. Right?"

"Up your right I've heard a lot about you Cassie you seem just like your brother here." She smiled then reached over to give her a hug.

"It's nice to meet you now where is Reed?" She asked then Sue told her in the lab. She went to the lab didn't see him at first until his arm stretched out for some papers. She looked around a bookcase and saw him. Cassie smiled then ran over and hugged him.

"Hi Reed." She said then he looked up at her and smiled to give her a hug back.

"Same old Reed. Looking up stuff and never having any fun." Then Cassie saw out of the corner of her eye Johnny. Reed laughed at her then let her go.

"Same old Cassie going after Johnny Storm even after what he did." He said then stood up. At first Cassie started to run then she stopped. She had to remember he didn't like her still. After everything he still held something against her.

"Hey Johnny it's good to see you again." Her hair covered her face again. He just looked at her for a moment then looked away. Her eyes rolled under her hair then looked at everyone. Then she grabbed his hand and shook it weather he liked it or not. He pulled away quickly and just looked out the window.

"Johnny be nice to Cassie you could be more polite then this." Sue said giving him the big sister look. He then looked back at her and smiled a bit.

"So when are you going to leave again?" He asked looking straight into her eyes. Her heart stopped for a moment. Ben was ready to kick Johnny's ass for that one but Cassie stopped him.

"You really want to know when huh?" She said. She looked down for a moment then out of no where slapped him in the face. As hard as she could enough to leave a hand print on his face.

"Unlike you dear Johnny I won't give up. I want to talk to you I want to know what happened three years ago to us." She said now looking him right in the eyes then moving closer.

"Well why do I need to talk you tell everything to Jess anyway. Speaking of Jess I need to meet her tonight." Then he walked away to his room.

"Jess?..What did she tell you! Damn it." She said then looked at a vase and picked it up.

"Want me to take care of this Cassie." Ben asked but at that moment the vase went from her hand to the wall.

"No. Jess was my friend but now she's pushed me to my breaking point. She did something and I'm going to find out." She said looking at a big piece of vase then stepping on it.

"Leave this to me." She said then going upstairs to the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cassie leaned over the balcony. She was so upset that Jess would do that to her. She was a great friend and she was always there for Cassie. But now she said something and has Johnny all to herself. Her anger just rose in her enough to punch the wall. The wind moved her hair a bit then she looked out on the city.

"Don't mind him he's just pig headed you should know that." A voice said then she turned to see Sue and smiled.

"I'm not mad at him, I've never been mad at him. Even after I saw him kiss Jess and he fought with me I never got mad. I love him so much but he drives me nuts. But I'm after Jess not him she said something 3 years ago and I want to know." She let out a deep breath looking at the smoke coming out of her mouth.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant. You know my brother he always flirts I don't know if anyone can change that." Sue put her hand on Cassie's shoulder but it didn't make her feel any better. Johnny had been faithful for the 2 years they dated. But maybe she was right that Johnny just wouldn't change.

"Anyway Reed, Ben and I are going out for a while Johnny will be gone in a few hours but it'll be ok tomorrow will be amazing." Then Sue got Reed and Ben and went downstairs. Cassie walked down knowing where her bedroom was then saw Johnny with an ice pack on the side of his face. She held in her laughter. 3 years ago she would of been more sorry, but she had toughen up since then. Though she was still the same in some ways she now had more guts. She sat across from him and for a while no one talked. You could probley hear a pin drop.

"I'm sorry for saying what I said." He mumbled then Cassie looked at him with her dark green eyes.

"It's ok and I'm sorry for hitting you." Then she walked over and moved the ice pack seeing her hand print but it wasn't that bad. Her hand was touching his and for a while they didn't stop looking at each other. It was like old times when they would do that a lot. Just stare until she would giggle at him. But soon the elevator opened and he moved away from her. When Cassie saw who it was she wanted to ran at her. It was Jess wearing a little black dress. She formed a fist but Johnny walked over to her quickly and gave her a kiss. Cassie's cheeks flushed a bright red, it was something she didn't want to see.

"You know where your room it right Cass?" He asked as Jess smirked at Cassie. All she did was nod her head yes then they were gone. Her heart dropped then she went up the stairs and opened up her door. It looked the same as she left it, but there was a note on her bed.

"Do not unpack." It said so she just laid on her bed. She was by herself yet again but part of her was happy. Though everyone else had seem to find love and she was just looking for it.

"Everyone is so happy, and look at me I'm single and I'm a basket case over a guy. He's only one guy!" But then she thought of the three other guys before Johnny. The ones that told her she's ugly and that she's worthless. Not to forget the guy who used to hit her, though Ben pretty much beat the shit out of that guy afterwards. She pulled out her guitar and started to strum. Music always helped her feel better after a bad day. It was her escape from the real world and into her own world.

"Cassie?" Someone called out then she put down her guitar and went down stairs. Apparently they forget to take Alicia with them.

"I'm here it's ok." Cassie said taking her hand then sitting down at the couch.

"I heard you slap Johnny that was pretty hard."

"Well saying when I'm going to leave again was too." She said back then laughed a bit.

"But I guess I should of controlled myself." Alicia laughed at her.

"Just like Ben never knowing you own strength. But you know he still cares..Johnny I mean." Cassie gave her a weird look.

"Maybe a little but nothing like before. He's the human torch and a semi man whore." Alicia almost busted a gut after hearing that.

"He's hiding something though I can tell in his voice when he talks to you. You're a good girl and everything will work out for you. Like I did for Ben..trust me." She said then stood up.

"Come on we'll cook something up for everyone." She said taking Cassie to the kitchen. They ended up cooking some spaghetti and meatballs. When everyone got back 3 hours later they smelled the food. Cassie ran out but Johnny wasn't back yet.

"That smells amazing my nose is going crazy." Reed said then everyone laughed.

"Your such a dork." Cassie said as they all sat down to eat. Her and Alicia had gotten so close over a 5 hour period since she got there it wasn't funny. It was such a nice evening until Johnny got back with Jess.

"Hey everyone come out here." He said and as everyone got out there he just smiled.

"You know I've been dating Jess for a year and I've never been happier." Then he got down on one knee. Cassie just looked at him for a moment thinking he was joking. But then realized he wasn't.

"Jess will you marry me?" He asked then she screamed yes. As soon as that happened Cassie blacked out and fell hard on the tile floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_What did I do so wrong Johnny? What did I do to make you kiss Jess?_ _My best friend!"_ There was no answer all that happened was Jess grabbed Johnny's arm and went away. Cassie ran and ran until she fell into a hole.

"NO!" She yelled and just then notice it was just a dream. She laid back down in her bed to see that Ben must of stayed up all night watching over her. She reached over to rub his rocky head and smiled a bit.

"Just a dream..a crappy dream." Cassie rubbed her forehead then looked around. It was 5 in the morning and she couldn't go back to sleep. She got up from the bed and headed for the shower. When she got there she heard footsteps and ran fast into the bathroom. When she peaked out it was only Reed going downstairs.

"Whew." She whispered then started up the water in the shower. All she needed was a nice warm shower to make her feel better. As she stepped in the warm water woke her up even more. Just rolling down her skin and her hair. She grabbed her shampoo and body wash. Sandle wood body wash made her feel like she was in another place. Closing her eyes picturing herself in a forest full of flowers. It was wonderful until someone knocked on the door.

"Hey are you almost done in there." Someone said in a hurry.

"Hold on to your shorts damn. Can't take a shower in peace anymore." Cassie said getting out of the shower then wrapping a towel around her body. She opened the door to see Johnny standing there in his boxers. She looked away then stepped to the side.

"It's all yours k." She said bushing by him before he could say anything to her. She hated being around him. He had been dating Jess for a year and asked to marry her. They only dated twp years and what did Cassie get the boot out of the apartment. She got to her room and pulled out a red sweater and a pair of black jeans. Taking out her brush she got her hair all fixed up into a bun with some Japanese sticks in her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled a bit. Then she walked out to see Ben looking around.

"Looking for me?" She asked with a smile.

"You feeling better this morning? You gave us all a scare last night, you even got Johnny to worry." He laughed then gave her a hug.

"You have a big day today it'll make it all better." He said as they walked down the stairs for a great smelling breakfast. The table had fruits, bacon, eggs, juices, and all the yummy things a person needs for a breakfast. Sue and Reed gave her a hug to make sure she was all right from last night. Everyone worried about her and she hated it. It made her feel bad for doing things she needed to. Though fainting really doesn't count as something she needed to do.

"Cassie grab your stuff we're going on a trip." So she did and got into the car with everyone in it. It seemed like an hour before they got there and on the way they blind folded her.

"This is really itchy guys hurry up." She said then they stopped.

"Hold on almost there." As Ben helped her out of the car then took her up a few steps and then opened a door.

"Come on I feel like ripping my face off." Cassie said putting her fingers into a fist until the blind fold came off to see a welcome home sign.

"Welcome to your new house." Reed said putting a hand on her shoulder. It was her dream house it was amazing. She went to see her room and it was like they read her mind. Ben probley told everyone silly Ben. She went through the entire house to see it was just like she wanted it.

"You guys are amazing." She hugged everyone of them even Johnny which took him back for a moment.

"You welcome we thought you would need your own home when you got back." Sue said smiling.

Cassie sat down to see that a computer was there too. She jumped up to turn it on and got her Itunes online. She put on some Green Day and started to rock out. The door bell rang and Johnny opened it. She only found that they ordered some Chinese food, and her favorite sweet and sour chicken. This was so much better then last night at Reed's.

"Can I talk to you?" Johnny asked her. Cassie agreed then they went into the kitchen.

"Listen about last night I proposed to Jess because she get's me k? I want you to be happy for me and no more fainting." Cassie looked at him for a moment then smiled.

"I'm happy for you but.." She trailed off then looked down.

"I don't like Jess you betrayed me with her of all people. I got my heartbroken after two years and after a year with her you ask her that." She glared up at him.

"Not my fault that you fucked up everything. I thought an eye for an eye." He said then walking out of the kitchen.

"I didn't do anything!" She shouted as everyone looked at her. She looked away then sat down next to Ben. They were both mad at each other and she didn't know if anything could fix it. But Cassie would try like hell in order to get him back. She would find out the truth then beat the shit out of Jess.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The day went from awesome to ok in one conversation. Must of been a world record for stuff like that.

"We're all glad that you love your new house and we hope your first night here it amazing." Reed said holding a glass up. Cass just shook her head a bit then took a drink. The night was turning out well until everyone started to leave. Sue gave her the keys to her house then gave her a hug.

"Call whenever you need something ok? Your welcome to come see us too at anytime."

"The same for you ok." Cassie said then watched them all leave her in this amazing house. She looked around then laid down on the couch.

"So now what..I have no one here alone again." She said to herself. Everything was perfect but her relationship status. Part of her even wondered if Johnny really cared about her if he just used her to get to Jess. It just took two years for a plan to work it's magic. Then she shook her head thinking that he said he did love her. Though for him to say that it took two years and then she's gone. Was he scared of her because he did say that. Then she got up grabbed her jacket and went for a walk. Her Ipod in hand she listened to TLC one of her favorite songs was "Unpretty". The bright lights of New York always made her happy but then she would see spots that would make her think of Johnny. Soon she stopped and leaned up against a building. Looking at the stars and hoping something good would happen.

When Johnny got home he went straight to his room. He thought about what Cassie had said about what she had done.

"Jess had the proof how can she deny that? She ruined it for herself." He mumbled then laid down in his bed feeling something under him. He got up and saw a book, he opened it to see pictures. A photo album of Cassie and himself. All of the pictures made him smile then he closed it and went out himself to a local café. He remembered when he would come here to watch Cassie play music. She was amazing and now she was stuck in his head. Someone touched his shoulder to only see it was Jess.

"You look upset what's wrong hun?

"Nothing just thinking about things." He replied.

"Would those things be about Cassie." She said in a harsh tone.

"Yes are you sure about her? Are you very sure that she cheated on me?"

"Would I lie to you?" She then kissed him to make him feel better, but it didn't work. Johnny always felt like something was wrong with the whole Cassie cheated but more then ever he feels weird about it. He saw the pictures of Cassie with another guy. But he never even asked if she was cheating. He believed Jess and felt like she was right.

"I need to go do something ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said not even kissing her goodbye. Jess watched him leave then slammed her fist into the table.

"No no no. He's not supposed to do this he's supposed to be mad at her. She cheated..well I'll let him think that. Maybe I just need to get to Cassie. No she'll kill me if I'm near her alone damn it. Victor won't like this at all." She said then walked out of the café to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Jess got out of the café a limo drove up right next to her. She smiled then got in to see that Victor was waiting for her.

"So is everything going to plan?" He asked her. For a moment she said nothing then she looked at him.

"No, Johnny is starting to rethink what happened. I'm afraid that he's going to go back to her." For a moment there was nothing said. Jess thought her heart stopped until Victor hit the side of the limo leaving a dent.

"This was not planned. We need to get rid of her before she ruins it all."

"Yes and when that happens you can have the whole world to yourself." Then she leaned over and kissed him.

"Just you and me." She whispeared.

Johnny had just gotten home after the café thing. He went right past Ben and everyone else. He locked his door then open up a box that had pictures of Cassie and another guy. These were the pictures that broke them up. He never asked anything or even told her why he just did it. Johnny laid in bed for about a half hour until Sue called for him.

"What is it?"

"Johnny are you ok you've been acting funny." Sue said then trying to open the door. Johnny got up and undo the lock

"Will you look at these for a moment please." He asked then showing Sue the pictures. At first it didn't really register with her who was in it. But when she did her mouth dropped wide open. It was Cassie but with another guy then she looked at it closely.

"Ben..I think knows who that is. Ben!" Sue called. The floor started to rumble and Ben appeared. He wasn't to happy with Johnny because of the past few days. But then he was shown the pictures and almost put Johnny through a wall.

"Is this why you dumped my little sister? You're an ass." He said throwing the pictures at him.

"Who is it then huh?" Johnny said standing up.

"That was Josh."

"Was?"

"Yeah Josh and Cassie went to school together a few years after he ended up having lung cancer. All that smoking finally got to him. I remember she said she had to see him." Ben stopped for a moment.

"Yeah he wrote her a letter a few days before she saw him. He told her that he was dying hence why there holding hands. He died a few weeks later..around the time you two broke up." Johnny just stared off into the distance then walked out his door. Ben was going to go after him but Sue stopped him. She knew he was going to fix everything and she all so knew when Cassie found out Jess might be dead.

Cassie had just gotten home from walking around and remembering. Then she saw a note on her door that said to go to the park. So she did and it took a while since no stupid cab would pick her up. The night air chilled her lungs making it a bit hard to breath as she quickly raced to the park. When she got there no one was there.

"What the hell is this?!" Then she turned around to see Jess staring her in the face. Her hand went into a fist but Jess started to talk before she could do anything.

"Listen Cassie I know you've had past with Johnny but he hates you now I want to be your friend still." She said then gave Cassie a hug. When she let go Cassie smiled then punched her right in the face.

"Yeah my ass, you're a lying bitch that stabbed me in the back and went off with my man." She said looking down at her.

"Your not the one that's getting married to him huh? So I guess he's my man." Jess laughed as she showed off the ring.

"Unless you want another damn black eye I would shut your mouth." Cassie said taking a step toward her. But then someone started to laugh behind her. She turned around to see Victor Von Doom. She backed up because she heard of what he had done to people. She looked at Jess then back at Victor and started to run. Her heart was racing and she didn't know what to do. As she ran she wasn't looking where she was going until she hit someone and fell down. Cassie looked up to see it was Johnny. She got up fast and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong you looked scared?" He said holding her back.

"Jess..and..and" She couldn't say it because she couldn't believe it.

"Who?"

"Doom."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cassie didn't let go of Johnny when she saw him.

"What are you talking about? Doom?" Johnny thought about it then realized what she was talking about. Dr. Doom. He put his hand on her hand calming her down a bit.

"Jess is like with him or something. I don't know but we need to get out of here."

"No I'll handle this alright." Cassie had a bad feeling when he said that. He took a step forward then Jess came out. She had a smile on her face like she had won. Cassie grabbed Johnny's hand and wouldn't let go.

"I know you lied to me about Cassie and I know the truth now." He said while his other hand was starting to heat up. But out of no where Jess kissed him. Johnny let go of her hand and grabbed onto Jess. Jess knew what happened. Doom planned this all out if anything went wrong. To but a microchip on the back of his neck. With that he'll listen to whatever she says.

"I wouldn't lie to you hun. It's all Cassie who lied she wants us to be done with." Jess said with a smirk and then for some reason Johnny got mad at her.

"What did you do to him?" Cassie shouted then ran over to Johnny and shook him.

"It's me Johnny please you believed me a moment ago what happened?" She started to cry then touched her shoulder. But it didn't comfort her what he was doing made her jacket catch on fire. She threw it off and just looked at him for a moment. Cassie was so close to being with him then it was taken away.

"No." She said under her breath. Then she started to run for the Baxter building maybe someone would be home. She looked behind her to see that they were kissing again. What did Jess do this time to him? At the moment all Cassie could think of was running away. She tripped once then got up and ran more. When she got at the Baxter building she ran into the elevator and wished it would go faster.

"Why..why me.." She cried a bit more leaning against the side of the elevator. It wasn't fair she was just a normal girl just trying to get things back to the way they were. She wasn't asking much in life just someone she cared about. When the door opened she screamed as loud as she could. Then she fell on the floor and punching at it. Everyone came as fast as they could and when they saw Cassie no one said a word. Alicia slowly came over and gave her a hug. Everyone sat on the floor around her not saying a word.

"What the hell happened to you sis?" Ben asked. Then Cassie looked up at him with red tearful eyes.

"Johnny came to help me because I ran into Jess and Victor." She stopped for a moment and saw the looks on everyone's face.

"He actually held me for a moment. He was going to protect me and bitch out Jess but then Jess kissed him. She did something to Johnny to make him her own. He set my jacket on fire that's why I don't have it." Then she just stopped until Ben got up and went for the stairs.

"Now he's pushed it I'm going to kill that little twit." But Cassie ran in front of him and shook her head.

"It's not his fault. Jess did something to him to make him that way." She said hugging Ben. He knew that he better not do anything. It would break her heart if he did. So he just gave her a hug back then she looked at him.

"Can I stay with you guys I don't feel safe in my house alone." She said then they all shook there heads.

"We'll find out what's wrong with him. Science will help us." Reed said.

"Great were doomed." Ben said in response. Cassie just looked out the window then saw her home. She got out and walked into her house to look around. Then she heard a noise coming from upstairs. She slowly walked up then as the noise got louder. Everyone else just stayed downstairs and got a few of her things from there. She peaked into her room and saw two people in there. When she got a good look she saw who it was and just broke down. It was Jess and Johnny. Having sex right on her bed and enjoying it. Jess saw Cassie and just threw her an evil look of victory. Cassie ran down the stairs and ran into Sue.

"Let's go."

"What about your clothes do you need help with packing them?" Sue asked.

"No let's just get out of here I can buy some new ones." She said getting out of the house as fast as she could. Seeing them like that in her bed made her sick. She had a few of her clothes downstairs so she would live. But that image was going to be with her for a while. She held onto her stomach on the way home. She started to run a fever so Ben carried her into her room. This was the beginning of a long fight not with her cold. But with Jess and Johnny now but she was a Grimm she could do anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cassie was awake all night even though she wasn't feeling well. She kept seeing herself hugging Johnny. He was really there for her that time until Jess. She pretended to be her friend for all those years. Just to get to her boyfriend and help a ego crazed bastard. But then the image of them in her bed last night made her feel sick. She ran into her bathroom and threw up, even though she hadn't eaten at all. Ben walked into her bathroom and saw her there on the floor.

"Hey things will be alright k? We'll help figure everything out and you'll be ok and Johnny will too." It was the first time Ben really said stuff like that. He never really approved of her and Johnny. Though Johnny never really helped matters by playing pranks on Ben. She looked up at Ben with her dark green eyes.

"I know I just need to get out and do something. To get his attention to make me see I'm true." She said getting up then getting back in bed. Soon Sue came in with a down look on her face.

"I just got a call from Johnny.." She stopped for a moment and looked down.

"He's getting married tomorrow. He said he couldn't wait any longer. And we're all invited but you Cassie." She said going over and giving her a hug.

"Alright is he having a bachelor party?" Cassie asked.

"He said no none of that."

"Alright you know that café that I would play my guitar at. Have a party there tonight I'll sing just don't let them know ok." Cassie was going to sing this time. Only Johnny knew she sang and she only did it in front of him. The entire day she was planning calling people and everything. She knew her brother wasn't going to be happy with her clothes but oh well. She was wearing a belly shirt to show off her belly ring and tattoo around her belly button. Ben didn't know that or the tattoo on her lower back. And she wore low riders which was bad but she needed to do it.

"You can do it. He loved your singing and it might bring him around." The two songs she was going to sing were Fighter and Always be my Baby. Fighter was for Jess because she was going to knock her out. Soon Cassie put on makeup with a smoky eye and red lips. Everyone was waiting for her so she needed to go now. She put on a leather jacket and took her motorcycle. Her heart was racing with excitement now, and she was ready for whatever. When she got in through the back everyone greeted her. They missed her since she left and it was a joy to have her back. She got up on the stage and saw that Johnny and Jess had a table next to everyone else. The music started then the lights went up. She saw Ben's face and a smile came on her face.

"When I, thought I knew you

Thinking, that you were true

I guess I, I couldn't trust

Called your bluff, time is up

'Cause I've had enough

You were, there by my side

Always, down for the ride

But your, joy ride just came down in flames

'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm" Soon Cassie was down on the floor and next to Reed's table first and they clapped along. Ben gave her the look of she was going to die after this. But they were all enjoying it. The music kept going on then she went over to Jess' table. Because her favorite verse was coming up.

"Never, saw it coming

All of, your backstabbing

Just so, you could cash in

On a good thing before I realized your game

I heard, you're going around

Playing, the victim now

But don't, even begin

Feeling I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh"

Then she spilled a drink on Jess to see her reaction to what she had done to her pretty little dress. Then she got up on there table and stared right at Jess while singing the song.

"'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

It makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter."

As the song ended she got back up on stage she looked at the guys in back.

"Alright girls we can do this k? It's for a good reason for a marriage tomorrow that needs to be stopped. They gave one big high five then got back on stage. As the music started she clapped her hands to the beat. Getting everyone else to do the same thing. She smiled then looked at Johnny seeing he looked at her for a brief moment.

"We were as one, babe

For a moment in time

And it seemed everlasting

That you would always be mine

Now you want to be free

So I'll let you fly

'Cause I know in my heart, babe

Our love will never die

No

You'll always be a part of me

I'm part of you indefinitely

Boy, don't you know you can't escape me

Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

And we'll linger on

Time can't erase a feeling this strong

No way you're never gonna shake me

Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby"

She went off the stage and sang right next to Johnny. She touched his face then saw something in his eyes like he was fighting something. Then she hugged him while singing feeling his arms go around her. It made her sing even more powerful but then soon he pushed her off of him. She looked at him with sad eyes then walked away. Ending the song everyone stood up and cheered for more. Cassie shook her head no then walked over to Reed, Sue and Ben. Jess just looked purely pissed off at her.

"You were amazing Cassie we never knew you could do that." Sue said giving her a hug.

"Just awesome." Alicia could tell that Cassie sang with everything in her and hugged her.

"Where the hell did you get these clothes and what's with the tattoo's and belly ring." Ben poked her and all Cassie did was laugh.

"I'm not little anymore Ben but it didn't work."

"For a moment it did like he wanted to just be with you." Reed said then everyone walking out. Tomorrow was the day Cassie needed to pull something great off to get Johnny back for good. Though she ran into Jess before

"Good show Cassie." She said spitting near her. Cassie looked up at her then tackled her to the ground. She punched and punched until Reed pulled her off. Then Jess took a shot at Cassie's belly ring almost pulling it out. Cassie's eyes watered then just smiled.

"You'll see..good luck tomorrow." Cassie said then walked away knowing what she was do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was time for everything to work. Cassie woke up the next morning after failing last night at the café it was time to do it at a wedding. She put on a black tee shirt then a jean jacket over it, along with light blue jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror then looked down.

"No more messing around, time to piss some people off." She said then walking out of her room. No one was there though. They had all gone to the church. Cassie looked at the time and ran out of the apartment. She had over slept thanks to no one waking her up. The wedding had started 5 minutes ago. She got on her motorcycle and sped through the streets. While Cassie was doing that Jess had just gone down the aisle and smiled at Johnny.

"Do you take Jonathan Storm to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you take Jessica Law to be your wife?"

"I do."

"I don't think so." Cassie said as she pushed open the doors. Everyone turned to look at her and she didn't care. She started to walk up the aisle herself and pushed Jess out of the way and looked right at Johnny.

"Get out of here. You weren't invited and your not going to stay." Johnny said.

"Oh really well to fucking bad huh?" Cassie said with a smirk then kissed Johnny. No one said a word it was like a bomb went off. Johnny stood for a moment then lit Cassie's jacket on fire. She threw it to the side then Ben stomped on it to put it out.

"You don't want this Johnny I know you don't." She said putting a hand on his cheek. Until he burned her hand with heating up his face. She pulled away and held her hand a bit. Ben saw what happened and wasn't going to stand for it. He grabbed Johnny then sent him flying into a wall. Everyone's eyes got huge and a few people even got up and walked out. Johnny got so pissed to the point of his entire body was now on fire. Cassie backed up then saw him fall down.

"No he wasn't supposed to do that. The chip couldn't handle heat like that." Jess said throwing down her flowers. Then she called someone on her cell.

"Honey it's time." She said then started to laugh. Cassie looked around then grabbed the bowl full of water to put him out. Then she lifted his head and held it for a moment.

"He won't be up for a while so just leave him be." Jess said but Cassie didn't care. She just got up then tackled Jess to the ground.

"You cunt I hope you rot in hell." She said then started to punch Jess in the face until Reed and Ben pulled her off. Jess' nose was bleeding badly all over her white dress. But soon something shot the doors right off of the church. Everyone looked back to see Victor Von Doom.

"This is all your fault you god damn freak" Cassie said throwing one of the candle sticks at him But he caught it then bent it in half. Jess ran over to him crying about what Cassie did then he looked at her.

"Look what you did to her. It was supposed to be a good day but now my love is all upset you'll pay." He sent a lighting bolt at her but Sue put a shield around her. Cassie just backed up to watch everyone else fight off Doom. She ran around to Johnny to see he was still out for the count.

"Johnny wake up they need you." But nothing. He just didn't move or make a noise. Then someone from behind her grabbed her It was Jess and now she had a knife.

"Reed grab this from her please" Cassie shouted as Reed looked over then stretched out his arm and knocked the knife out of her hand. But Jess just ran into Cassie and pushed her right into the wall as hard as she could. It knocked the breath right out of her making her fall down.

"Damn it." Cassie mumbled then saw Jess coming at her again. Cassie moved but not in time, Jess had gotten the knife back and got her right in the side. She fell on the ground then slowly taking the knife out.

"Fuck you bitch." Cassie said then taking the knife and stabbing Jess right in the head. For a moment she walked towards her then fell down shaking a bit. Doom saw what Cassie had done and yelled in outrage. But before he could do anything Ben knocked him over onto the ground. As they were taking care of him Cassie fell backwards against the wall.

"I did damn well today. Something I thought I would never do." She started to laugh until it hurt. Her hand was now covered in blood as she watched Johnny. She slowly got up and walked over to him.

"I'll watch over you don't worry." She whispered then laid his head on her lap away from her blood. She rubbed his head then started to softly sing to him. Her eyes filled with tears as she sang and things falling off of the walls because of the fighting. As Cassie started to pass out Johnny's eyes started to open. But before he could say anything to her she was out. He got up to see that she was bleeding and saw Jess laying on the ground with a knife in her head. What had happened the past few days. The last thing he remembered was calling out Jess for the lies she told. Then he saw everyone fighting with Doom but he still couldn't remember what happened.

"Flame on" He shouted then flew over to Doom and knocked him out of the church.

"Reed get Cassie to a hospital." Johnny shouted but Reed didn't know what he was talking about. Then he went looking for Cassie and saw her with her wound.

"Ben get your sister we need to get her out of here." When Ben saw her he got so mad but he picked her up.

"It's ok lil sis were gonna get you all better." He said holding in the tears then running with her to the hospital. While everyone else was fighting with Doom. Johnny fought with a passion to kill Doom. Something had happened in the two days that almost got him married to Jess. He had a feeling Doom was behind it the whole time and what happened. But soon Doom just stopped. He kept seeing Jess getting stabbed and it hurt him. He ran into the church and grabbed onto Jess and ran out. Johnny went after him but Sue stopped him.

"Let him go we'll get him again. Jess did something to you with some type of chip but Cassie go her good with that knife." As soon as she said Cassie he was off to see her at the hospital. When he got there he asked for her room but they wouldn't let him see her. Until he lit his hand on fire and they let him through. When he got to the room he saw Ben there at Cassie's side then he saw Johnny and just looked away.

"So is she gonna be ok?" Johnny asked.

"The doctors say she'll be fine but it'll be a few hours. They say she can still hear us fine so maybe you could say your sorry for all your shit. You burned her favorite jacket." Ben said then left the room. Johnny sat next to her then just looked around for a moment then looked at Cassie. She was still the same but her hair was so much longer. She had gotten more beautiful then he last saw her. Why did he believe everything that Jess said? Was he just so stupid or caught up with another girls word because he loved all girls. But Cassie was amazing and nothing like everyone else. He took her hand then kissed it.

"I'm sorry for being an ass to you Cass. I was wrong with everything I did and said to you." He said then getting into the bed with her. He put his fingers in her hair then kissed her forehead waiting for her to wake up. It was hours before she started to move and Johnny was wide awake watching her. Before long her eyes started to flicker open to see Johnny next to her. At first she just smiled at him then she slapped him hard across the face.

"The shit I do for you Johnny Storm you better not pull anything but I love you." She said then gave him a huge hug.

Three months later from that day Cassie was walking down a carpet in a lovely white dress with Ben walking with her. It was her own wedding day with Johnny and she was so happy. They went through the whole thing and when Johnny kissed her now as his wife it was the best feeling in the world. They ran out to people outside throwing rose petals at them.

"See you at the party." Cassie said then getting into the limo with Johnny. They started to kiss each other.

"Johnny aren't we supposed to wait for this part." She said as he kissed her neck.

"But I can't keep my hands off of you." He said starting to unzip her dress until Cassie pulled away.

"You have to wait." She smiled as they finally got to the reception. They walked into the hall as everyone cheered them on. Reed and Sue made their speeches first which made Johnny tear up a bit then Ben spoke about how much he was happy for Cassie. Everything he said made her cry then she got up and hugged him then Alicia too. Then the dancing begun and Cassie ran out and danced with all her friends. While Johnny sat there with Ben and drank with him.

"You better take care of her hot head or I'm coming after you and kicking your ass." Ben said then felt Alicia pull him out to the dance floor.

"I will." He mumbled then got up to take his slow dance with Cassie. They held each other for a very long time. Even after the song they were still slow dancing.

"I love you." He said in her ear then she looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too." She said then kissing him softly. They left early though to go to their honeymoon suite. He carried her in then kissing her chest as he un zipped her dress. Kissing down further and further down her body. Though that night would be a night they would never forget something better was yet to come from that.

(Hehe and that's my first story and I'm going to leave it at that HA!..you'll have to wait for the new story with all the same characters MWAHAAHAHAH)


End file.
